What could go wrong?
by WeatherKitten
Summary: Hilarity ensues when Danny discovers Vlad on the same cruise as the Fenton Family! Poor Danny just wanted a break.. Now a 3 shot :D
1. Peace never lasts

Hello everybody! I'm Weatherkitten, and this is the first short fanfic I've done on my own :) I hope you enjoy it and please review! This is part of a school project I am doing, so I would love to hear whatya think!

( Credit to my friend Kirstin who helped with editing )

"But Mom, I planned to hang out with Sam and Tucker all next week ! " Danny complained. " Come on Mom, let me stay here, I'm old enough to look after myself!" It was winter break next week, which meant snowball fights, hot chocolate, and movie marathons with his friends. He thought it was sorely unfair that he'd have to miss out on all the fun, all because of some stupid cruise in the pacific islands his mum wanted the whole family to go on. Apparently it was the perfect opportunity for " Family Bonding".

" Sorry sweetie, but we're all going together on this family cruise, and I can't leave you here by yourself!" Maddie reasoned firmly.  
" Besides Danny, you'll enjoy it! " Jack bellowed. " There's waterslides, movie theatres, and a bowling alley!"  
" I guess so" Danny mumbled forlornly, staring at his feet. He'd realised there would be no point arguing with his mother anymore, he couldn't get out of this one. At least he had a few days before they'd go to hang out with his friends.  
' Um.. Mom, I was wondering, how did you afford for us to go on this cruise?" Danny asked, genuinely curious.

" Well, actually Danny, I won a competition in the women's weekly magazine!" Maddie beamed. " Guess it must of been my lucky day! "

' Hehe yeah" Danny meekly replied, rubbing his neck.

" Well, bye guys" Danny sighed dejectedly, staring the the mounds of luggage piled up on the pavement.

" Cheer up, Danny" Sam rubbed the boy's shoulder. " It's only for a week"

" Yeah, anyways man, this cruise sounds awesome!" Tucker added. " You'll have a great time!

" Yeah, I guess so" . " I wish we could of-"

" Hey Danny, we're off!" Jack boomed, grabbing hold of Danny's arm and dragging him towards the RV. Jazz and Maddie started loading the luggage into the RV behind them.  
Once that was done, Jazz and Maddie got into the RV, which prompted Jack to start up the engine. Danny waved to his friends sadly until they were dots in the distance. _It shouldn't be that bad, right?_ He thought to try reassure himself.

Danny first thought when he spotted Vlad was how wrong he was. He just had to jinx himself by thinking nothing would go wrong on his holiday. _Vlad just had to be here._ He sarcastically thought. Danny was on the main deck of the cruise ship on the top level, which was the size of a couple of large football fields. There were hundreds of recliners, which each had their own umbrellas. At the far end of the deck there was a large lagoon shaped pool, which had it's own water slide. There was a group of kids were splashing each other, who were laughing and shouting happily.

" Vlad!" Danny spat, his eyes flashing a dangerous green. "What are you doing here?"  
It was hard enough being away from Amity Park, his conscience feeling guilty that Valerie and his friends had to deal with the rouge ghost attacks on their own. His sister eventually convinced him to go, knowing how much he needed a break from his everyday life. After all, it was only a week cruise during winter break, right?. Life had to smack him in the face like a brick wall.

Vlad ignored him, casually flicking through his magazine, sipping a brandy on a recliner.

" I ASKED YOU A QUESTION, FRUITLOOP!" Danny yelled. Vlad rolled his eyes tiredly, not looking up.  
" I'm on vacation Daniel, why else would I be here?".  
" Oh I don't know, to make out with my mum and give your usual join me speech" " It's still no, if you're wondering.". Danny wittily remarked.

" Why it is so hard to believe that a life have outside your family, hmm?" " It must of just so happened that I ended up going on the cruise as you". A devious smirk tugged at Vlad's lips, one the Vlad knew Danny hated, as he resumed reading an article in the magazine titled " How to win the love of your life"

Danny's anger simmered to the surface, but he pushed it below the surface. The fruitloop was trying to provoke him, and he wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing it worked.  
Danny snorted, zapping the magazine with his ecto energy " Like I'd believe that".

Vlad watched in horror as the glowing green ashes fluttered down to land on his lap. " Arrgh Daniel I was to find out how to win your mother heart, now I never will!"

"Oops, sorry cheesehead" Danny mocked, a mischievous look flashing through his baby blue eyes.

" You little rat, I'm going to…" Vlad broke off his loud curse mid sentence when he saw everyone else on the deck was staring. Vlad donned a fake smile. " Carry on everyone, everythings fine" Vlad announced, reassuring the crowd. Danny waved to their audience in fake cheer. People shrugged and went about their business as usual.

" What you gonna do, waste me in front of all these people?" Danny whispered, raising his eyebrows. " Don't think so ".

" Listen here Daniel, I'm not in the mood for any of your petty childish games" Vlad snapped. " Leave me be"

" No, I won't go until I know what's going on!" Danny hissed. No way he was leaving now, not when the fruitloop was probably scheming right under his nose. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he didn't trust Vlad one bit. He would be stupid to just pretend everything was fine and ignore Vlad for the rest of the cruise.

" Do we have to go over this again?" Vlad groaned, pinching his nose in irritation. " I thought I made it clear for you, little badger". " I'm on holiday".

" Cut the crap Vlad!" Danny growled.

" Vladdie!" a voice shouted cheerfully from behind Danny. Danny jolted and turned around, surprised to see his dad there.

" Hello Jack" Vlad greeted, ignoring Danny's silent death glares. ' I just was saying to Daniel what a lovely surprise it is to be on the same cruise as the Fenton family"

Jack came up Vlad and gave him a bear hug. " It sure is " Jack grinned. Vlad was suffocating in the strong mans hold and couldn't utter a word in reply.  
When Jack finally let go, Vlad stepped back to brush the invisible dirt off his suit.  
" Hey Vlad, why don't you come and have lunch with us?".

" Please say no, please say no" Danny pleaded under his breath, crossing his fingers behind his back.

" I'd love to" Vlad grinned. He said yes partly to spite Daniel, but also, why would be miss the opportunity to see his beautiful Maddie again?

" Darn it, Fruitloop" Danny muttered irritably. " You had to say yes".


	2. Fruitloops

**Authors note:**

 _Sorry for the long wait! Schools been busy and hectic lately. Hope you like it! Revised and fixed up thanks to a lovely reviewer, thanks a ton! :)  
_

 _( Thanks again to Kirstin who helped me with this )_

Danny, Jazz, Maddie, Jack and Vlad sat round a long dining room table, no one knowing what to say. Vlad gazed intently and longingly at Maddie, making Danny scrunch up his face in disgust. _Seriously, I don't get it, how has dad not figured out Vlad had a crush on his mom?_

Jazz decided to break the silence. " Uh so Uncle Vlad, are you enjoying the cruise so far?".

Vlad smiled politely " Yes Jasmine, I have, all the more knowing the Fentons are here to share it with me".

" We're all so glad to have you here too V-man, aren't we guys?" Jack enthused. Mumbled, half-hearted yeahs could be heard from Maddie and Jazz as a silent Danny sipped on his juice.  
The food they ordered came at last and was placed in front of them . Danny had ordered a cheeseburger and fries, while Vlad had ordered a seafood chowder with garlic bread.

Danny kept his eyes down, staring down at his food so he could avoid making eye contact at his enemy. _How am I going to survive this lunch?_ He thought gloomily.

" So Vlad, how's your businesses going?" Maddie asked.  
" Very well, profits have increased two fold in the first half of the year alone, thanks to the various promotions we have been running, such as the free $20 itune gift voucher for everyone who signs up to our plan" Vlad gloated.  
Jazz rolled her eyes. _Could his head be any bigger?_ She thought.

Danny's eyebrows raised incredulously. I _thought that the Dalv Mother Son Symposium thing was just a ruse to get me and mum to go to Colorado. Turns out he has a life outside his evil plans invloving me, my mum, and dad. Who knew?  
_

" Great!" Maddie uttered.

" But I'd rather hear about how your lovely children have been!" Vlad beamed, sugar coating his every word. " How's school been going, Jasmine?"

" Well, I've been getting A's in all my subjects all year, and I'm aiming to do Phyoscology when I leave school" Jazz answered tersely.

" Wonderful!" Vlad smiled. " And how's Daniel?"  
Danny pretended not hear him, picking up his cheeseburger and stuffing it in his mouth.

" Danny, don't be rude!" Maddie scolded. " Answer when someone's talking to you!"

" I'm eatin ..mahcheesbugar" Danny garbled, pointing at his mouth.

" I have no idea what you're saying, Daniel, but I've had enough of your behaviour lately". Maddie shook her head in disappointment, turning her attention to Vlad.  
" He comes home late, doesn't do his homework or his chores, and Mr Lancer says he sleeps in classes" Maddie sighed. " I was hoping we could sort this out here, since he doesn't seem to tell me anything at home". " Something is going on, but I can't figure out what."

" Does he now?" Vlad grinned wickedly, looking at Danny out of the corner of his eye. Danny's eyes glowed a fierce green, telling him told him to back off. Vlad paid no heed.

" Why don't you ask him?" Vlad asked, all innocent like.

" Danny, you can tell us, what's wrong honey?" Maddie pleaded, hoping for some sort of answer to her worries.

"N-no its nothing mom, just very busy with school" Danny stuttered.

" Are you sure?" Maddie persisted, reaching out to touch his hand. " You can tell me "

"No really it's, it's fine, I swear"

" I know what it is" Vlad answered, a smug knowing look in his eyes. If I can't convince him to join me by choice, I'll make him. When his parents find out who he is, he'll have no choice but to turn to me.

" What, how would you kno-" Maddie bewildered words were cut off by Danny's shouts.

" STAY OUT OF THIS VLAD!" Danny growled, getting more and more furious by the second.

"Aw Dannn-o, calm down, Vlad's just trying to help" Jack pulled his son into bear hug with one arm with his same goofy grin and looked up at Vlad.

" Do you ever notice how your ghost equipment always targets him?". " Or how he avoids your lab?" Vlad questioned.

" Now that you mention it, you're right Vlad" Maddie frowned,her brow furrowed in thought.  
" But what's that got to do with what Danny won't tell us?"

" Oh everything, you se-" Vlad suddenly yelped, jumping in pain. Vlad glared darkly at Danny, who'd shot a ecto ray at his leg to shut him up.

" What's wrong Vladdie?" Jack asked, noticing that his pants were smoking.

" Nothing, nothing" Vlad dismissed, discreetly aiming a ecto ray at the boy's shoe from under the table.

Danny bit his lip, to stop himself from crying out.

" What were you saying before?" Maddie prompted.

Vlad frowned, remembering where he was "OH, yes, well you guys remember the day he had the accident-"

" THAT'S IT PLASMIUS" Danny shrieked, jumping up and attacking the billionaire with his bare hands.  
 _"Oh no Danny, you're just making it worse"_ Jazz thought, shaking her head and covering her face with her hands.

" DANIEL, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Maddie yelled, so shocked at her sons behaviour that she just stood there, unable to move. Jack had to forcibly yank the furious Danny off Vlad , no one noticing that his eyes were glowing a yellow green.

Vlad got up and stepped back, recomposing himself as he straightened his crumpled suit.

" I am so sorry Vlad, I don't know what got into him!" Maddie exclaimed, shooting a stern look at her trembling son. Even though Vlad didn't get to finish what he was saying about Danny, he gave her enough information for her to confirm her growing suspicion that somehow the accident was the cause of his distant and aloof behaviour, as it all started a year ago when the accident happened. But the ghost equipment targeting her son? She assumed it was some sort of malfunction, but what was Vlad trying to say? That her son was a ghost?

" It's alright Madeline, Daniel is probably just a bit confused at the moment" Vlad replied in fake politeness, a thin smile forming on his lips.

Danny grumbled curses under his breath, brushing off his fathers hold and storming out the room." I can't take anymore of this, one more look at the fruit loops face and I'll explode". he thought.

Maddie reached out to pull Danny back, but her son was already gone. She was about to follow after him, but stopped when she felt her husband put a hand on her shoulder. " Just let him cool down Mads" Jack whispered softly.

Maddie sighed in defeat. " Alright ".

" I'll leave now, Madeline, thank you for the lovely food" Vlad said. Despite him enjoying being in the presence of the love of his life, there was really no point being here any longer since Daniel was gone.

" Okay, well see you later Vladdie, sorry about Danny, we'll talk to him " Jack replied sadly, dismay clear on his face.

" It's perfectly alright, goodbye everyone" Vlad slipped out of the room, now left alone to his musings. Vlad chuckled. _Oh Little Badger, I'm not giving up yet. Just you wait, Daniel._

 **Please review, this is part of my school project and I would love to know what you think :D**

 **Part 3 will come out Early October at the latest.**


End file.
